It is often desirable to move multiple components from one configuration to another configuration. Mechanisms may be designed with gears, levers, linkages, pulleys and other mechanical devices to control the trajectories of the components as they transition between various configuration states. Difficulty arises in designing these mechanisms to handle multiple component trajectories so that the motion may occur simultaneously in an orchestrated procedure. In cases where the components move from one periodic arrangement to another periodic arrangement, it may be desirable for their trajectories to move in parallel to maintain the periodicity during movement. Furthermore it may be desirable for the controlling mechanism to be robustly designed for greater fail-safe performance, and to be cost effective to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is an immediate need for improved methods for both the positioning and moving of objects in space in manner that is both cost-effective, reliable and easy to implement.